memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
11001001
Bynare sollen die ''Enterprise'' auf einen höheren technischen Stand bringen und überholen, entführen sie aber, um ihre Heimatwelt zu retten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Wartungsarbeiten thumb|Die Enterprise bei Sternenbasis 74 Nachdem die Enterprise in der Basis angedockt hat, bedankt sich der Captain bei seiner Crew für die erbrachten guten Leistungen. Er und Commander Riker begrüßen das Wartungsteam an Schleuse 5. Es besteht aus Commander Orfil Quinteros, den Bynaren Eins Null und Null Eins sowie vier weiteren Ingenieuren. Quinteros erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand des Schiffes. Dieser wird ihm als hervorragend bescheinigt, was ihn freut, da er für den Bau des Schiffes verantwortlich war. Er stellt die Bynäre vor und berichtet von ihrer hervorragenden Arbeit am Schiffscomputer der ''Wellington''. Die Bynäre freuen sich auf die Arbeit an einem dermaßen großen Computersystem. Picard weist noch einmal darauf hin, dass nur 48 Stunden zur Verfügung stünden, da die Enterprise im Anschluss auf Pelleus V erwartet werde. Darüber sind die Bynäre erstaunt, da sie einen größeren Zeitrahmen erwartet hatten. Sie wollen die Gelegenheit nutzen, um die Verbesserungen schneller durchzuführen. Dann machen sie sich an die Arbeit. Picard und Riker kehren auf die Brücke zurück. Picard will nach erledigter Arbeit entspannen und ein gutes Buch lesen. Riker hat dahingehend weniger Ambitionen, er ist sich sicher, irgendetwas werde – so wie immer – passieren. Auf der Brücke beobachtet Wesley Crusher die Bynäre bei der Arbeit. Als Riker zu ihm stößt, wundert er sich, dass auf einmal vier statt der zwei Bynäre dort arbeiten. Die Bynäre erklären, sie benötigten aufgrund der knapperen Zeit Unterstützung bei den Modifikationen. Riker merkt an, dass sie nervös seien. Von Wesley angesprochen, gibt er zu, etwas argwöhnisch zu sein. Er beauftragt Wesley, sie "im Auge zu behalten", und macht einen Rundgang durchs Schiff. Akt I: Rundgang durchs Schiff thumb|left|thumb|Die Bynäre Bei seinem Rundgang trifft Riker auf die Lieutenants Yar und Worf. Diese wollen mit zwei weiteren Offizieren auf die Basis übersetzen, um gegen ein Team der Wartungsmannschaft in Parrises squares anzutreten. Sie laden ihn ein, dabei zu sein. Er verneint mit dem Hinweis, das Team sei schon vollständig. Er wünscht Glück und hofft, dass sie die Enterprise würdig vertreten werden. Daraufhin verlässt das Team das Schiff. Kurz darauf verdunkelt sich die Schiffsbeleuchtung. Riker erfährt vom Computer, dass alle nicht besetzten Sektionen auf halbe Kraft geschaltet wurden, um mehr Energie für die Datenbanken zu erhalten. Danach begibt er sich zu Data in den Konferenzraum. Dieser ist im Begriff, ein Bild zu malen. Zusammen mit La Forge will er seine Kreativität austesten. Riker findet das Projekt interessant und meint, dass dies Einzug in ein Lehrbuch finden könnte, da ein blinder Mann einem Androiden das Malen beibringt. Danach sucht er Dr. Crusher auf der Krankenstation auf, die gerade einige Notizen ordnet. Professor Terence Epstein, der führende Mann auf dem Gebiet der Kybernetik, befindet sich auf der Station. Auf der Akademie hatte sie mehrere Semester bei ihm belegt und ist entsprechend nervös. Seit dem Unfall auf Micromius versuchte sie eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Regeneration mit Kybernetik zu kombinieren. Sie will sich die Gelegenheit, mit dem Professor darüber zu diskutieren nicht entgehen lassen. Dann verlässt sie das Schiff in Richtung Basis. Riker trifft vor Holodeck 4 auf zwei der Bynäre und erkundigt sich nach dem Stand der Arbeiten. Sie behaupten, fast fertig zu sein, und laden ihn ein, die Verbesserungen anhand eines Holodeckprogramms auszutesten. Riker nimmt an und programmiert sich einen Jazz-Club in New Orleans aus dem Jahre 1958. Anschließend generiert er sich eine Band, mit der er spielen kann, sowie ein Publikum. Da es ihm zu viele Gäste sind und er sich eine intimere Atmosphäre wünscht, generiert der Computer einen einzigen weiblichen Gast. Riker modifiziert die Frau nach seinen Vorstellungen. Als er das gewünschte Ergebnis erreicht, beglückwünscht er die Bynäre, den Computer nicht nur verbessert zu haben, sondern ihm auch Geschmack beigebracht zu haben. Er begibt sich zu der Frau, die sich als Minuet vorstellt. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung ist er fasziniert, da Minuet seinen Vorstellungen völlig entspricht. Die Bynäre haben das Holodeck inzwischen verlassen. Akt II: Minuet Auf der Brücke beobachtet Wesley die Bynäre, die in heller Aufregung zu sein scheinen. Er spricht Quinteros auf sie an, dieser verweist ihn aber auf die Bynäre selbst als Ansprechpartner. Wesley erkundigt sich bei den beiden nach den seltsamen Geräuschen, über die sie zu kommunizieren scheinen. Die Bynäre erklären, dies sei ihre eigentliche Sprache. Die Informationen würden komprimiert und mit Hilfe eines speziellen Gerätes übermittelt. Diese Kommunikationsform sei über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg von ihnen entwickelt worden. Picard stößt dazu und befragt den Fähnrich, ob alles unter Kontrolle sei. Crusher bejaht, nach Commander Riker befragt, gibt er Auskunft, dass dieser sich auf dem Holodeck befände. Picard beschließt, zu ihm zu stoßen. thumb|Die Verführung Auf dem Holodeck spielt Riker in der Zwischenzeit mit der Band für Minuet. Diese ist ganz angetan von seinem Posaunenspiel. Er verabschiedet sich von Minuet, um seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Minuet überredet ihn zu einem letzten Tanz und die beiden unterhalten sich ein wenig über seine Arbeit auf der Enterprise. Außerdem teilt Riker Minuet mit, wie fasziniert er von ihr ist, stellt aber gleichzeitig fest, dass sie nicht real sei. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss beendet ihren Tanz und der Captain tritt herein. Als er die beiden entdeckt, entschuldigt er sich, er wolle nicht stören. Riker bittet ihn hinein, auch Picard ist begeistert von der Clubatmosphäre. Riker stellt Minuet und Picard einander vor. Minuet begrüßt den Captain auf französisch, welcher davon ganz angetan ist. Sie sagt, sie sei aus Paris und hatte gehofft, den Captain kennenzulernen. Die drei begeben sich an die Bar und unterhalten sich ein wenig über seine Arbeit als Captain. Picard merkt an, dass die Computerverbesserungen bemerkenswert seien. So jemand wie Minuet sei ihm auf dem Holodeck noch nie untergekommen. Data hat inzwischen sein Werk weiter bearbeitet und wartet auf weitere Inspiration, als er von Wesley Crusher gerufen wird. Fähnrich Crusher meldet eine mögliche Störung auf dem Maschinendeck. Geordi und Data wollen sich darum kümmern, bitten den Jungen, zunächst nicht den Captain oder Riker zu stören. Im Maschinenraum angekommen bemerken die beiden merkwürdige Werte vom Antimaterie-Kraftfeld, welches zunehmend schwächer wird. Data gibt roten Alarm und will den Captain verständigen. Dieser reagiert jedoch auf Rufe nicht. Auch die Computer reagieren nicht und das Kraftfeld droht zusammenzubrechen. Data gibt Crusher auf, die Raumbasis zu informieren und lässt das Schiff evakuieren, um es in einen leeren Raum zu bringen. Akt III: Die Entführung [[Datei:Enterprise verlässt Sternenbasis.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise reist ab]] Data ruft Informationen über den Aufenthalt von Picard und Riker ab, der Computer meldet, alle Decks seien evakuiert. Dies verwundert Data, da der Captain eigentlich das Schiff als Letzter verlässt. Geordi und er verlassen als vermeintlich Letzte die Brücke. Auf der Station stellt man das Fehlen des Captains und des Ersten Offiziers fest. Für eine Rettung sei es allerdings zu spät. Der Computer der Raumbasis teilt mit, dass das Kraftfeld der Enterprise sich regeneriere. Die Enterprise geht derweil auf ihren programmierten Kurs, verlässt die Raumbasis und geht auf Warp. Auf dem Holodeck unterhalten sich Picard und Riker immer noch angeregt mit Minuet. Von den Vorfällen auf dem Schiff haben sie nichts mitbekommen. Picard hebt noch einmal die Unterschiedlichkeit Minuets zu anderen Holodeckfiguren hervor und lobt die Arbeit der Bynäre. Riker gibt zu, dass er sich in die Frau verlieben könnte. Als der Captain das Holodeck verlassen will, bittet Minuet ihn, zu bleiben. Der Captain will jedoch die beiden nicht stören. Minuet will ihn jedoch unter allen Umständen vom Gehen abhalten. Die beiden werden misstrauisch und befehlen, den Ausgang zu zeigen. Als sich dieser öffnet, werden sie der Situation auf dem Schiff gewahr. Als sich auf der Brücke niemand meldet, fragt Picard den Computer ab, was passiert sei, dieser berichtet von den Störungen und der Evakuierung. Die Enterprise befinde sich nun auf Kurs zum Planeten Bynaus im Beta-Magellan-System. Die beiden vermuten, die Bynäre haben die Enterprise entführt. Sie wenden sich wieder Minuet zu und befragen sie nach den Zielen der Bynäre. Minuet antwortet, diese Antwort sei von ihrer Programmierung nicht umfasst. Riker und Picard wollen nun die Kontrolle über das Schiff zurückerlangen. Auf der Raumbasis überlegen die Offiziere ebenfalls, welche Maßnahmen sie ergreifen können. Das am nächsten befindliche Schiff ist die ''Trieste''. Data hält dieses Schiff jedoch für zu klein und zu langsam, um der Enterprise folgen zu können. Ihm fällt auf, dass die Bynäre sich nicht auf der Station befinden. Er vermutet, dass sie noch an Bord seien und die Enterprise nach Bynaus bringen wollen. Picard und Riker bewaffnen sich. Akt IV: Die Enterprise unter fremder Kontrolle thumb|Entführt Die beiden begeben sich zum Maschinendeck. Picard will die Selbstzerstörung aktivieren, um fremde Kontrolle über das Schiff zu verhindern. Zusammen initiieren sie die Selbstzerstörungssequenz mit einer Frist von fünf Minuten. Ein Abbruch kann nun nur noch auf der Brücke erfolgen, weshalb sich die beiden dorthin begeben. Auf dem Weg entdecken sie, dass der Computer des Schiffs große Datenmengen empfängt und speichert. Der Zugang zur Brücke ist von den Bynären versiegelt worden. Riker schlägt vor, dorthin zu beamen. Picard hält dies für zu riskant, da die Rematerialisierung zu lange dauere. Sie planen, gleichzeitig zu beamen, sodass einer die Ablenkung übernehmen kann. Auf der Station will Data die Verantwortung für die Lage übernehmen. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sein Platz auf der Brücke hätte sein müssen, er sich jedoch Freizeitaktivitäten widmete. Die restliche Mannschaft beruhigt ihn. Quinteros beschleunigt derweil die Reparatur der ''Melbourne'', um mit ihrer Hilfe die Verfolgung aufnehmen zu können. Jedoch dauere die Fertigstellung noch 18 Stunden. Picard und Riker beamen sich wie geplant auf die Brücke, jeweils an gegenüberliegende Stellen. Als sie rematerialisieren, stellen sie fest, dass die Bynäre geschwächt zusammengesunken auf der Brücke liegen. Picard stellt sie zur Rede. Die Bynäre bitten um Hilfe, bevor sie ohnmächtig werden. Akt V: Das Passwort Picard bricht nun zunächst die Selbstzerstörungssequenz ab. Die Enterprise befindet sich inzwischen im Orbit um Bynaus. Picard stellt fest, dass die Bynäre an Bord zu sterben scheinen. Der Hauptcomputer auf Bynaus scheint abgeschaltet zu sein, wie auch alle anderen Anlagen auf dem Planeten. Den Bynären auf dem Planeten scheint es offenbar ähnlich schlecht wie denen an Bord des Schiffes zu gehen. Picard vermutet, das alles habe mit den übertragenen Daten zu tun. Gemeinsam sehen sie sich die Daten an. Riker nimmt an, dass es sich um ein vollständiges Back-up handelt. Um mehr Informationen zu erhalten, begeben sie sich wieder zum Holodeck und befragen Minuet. Sie berichtet, dass ein Stern dieses Systems sich in eine Supernova verwandeln werde. Da der Energieausstoß einer Supernova den Hauptcomputer von Bynaus stilllegen würde, planten sie, die Daten auf die Enterprise auszulagern, um sie später, nach einem Re-Boot, zurückzutransferieren. Unglücklicherweise hatten die Bynäre sich verrechnet und der Stern wurde früher zur Supernova, zudem traf die Enterprise verspätet auf der Raumbasis ein. Sie müssten die Daten zurücküberspielen, um die Bynäre zu retten. Picard und Riker kontaktieren Raumbasis 74 und erklären Data die Situation. Data soll eine Möglichkeit finden, Zugriff auf die Daten zu erhalten, um sie transferieren zu können. Unglücklicherweise kennen sie das Passwort nicht. Data vermutet, es könne ein einfacher binärer Code sein. Riker lässt alle achtstelligen Kombinationen durchlaufen und schließlich findet er das Passwort (11001001). Sie wollen den Datentransfer starten, bekommen jedoch keinen Zugriff. Da die Bynäre immer zu zweit arbeiten, versucht Picard es zeitgleich an einem anderen Terminal. Daraufhin funktioniert es und sie können mit dem Datentransfer beginnen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erholen sich auch die Bynäre und schließen den Transfer ab. Sie bedanken sich für die Rettung und wollen zur Raumbasis zurückkehren, ganz gleich welche Strafe sie dort erwarte. Picard fragt, warum sie nicht einfach um Hilfe gebeten hätten. Die Bynäre erklären, die Sternenflotte hätte vielleicht „Nein“ gesagt, weswegen sie kein Risiko eingehen konnten. Riker erklärt, dass es an der binären Denkweise der Bynäre liege: Bei ihnen gebe es lediglich zwei Möglichkeiten: Eins oder Null, beide hätten dieselbe Wahrscheinlichkeit. Picard stellt fest, dass er die Steuerung seit langem nicht mehr selber bedient hat und setzt sich an das Kontrollpult. Er kann es aber immer noch und die Enterprise fliegt zur Raumbasis 74 zurück. Dort angekommen wird sie freudig begrüßt. Picard befiehlt die Überprüfung aller Systeme. Yar nimmt die Bynäre fest, um sie einer Untersuchung zuzuführen. Riker begibt sich auf das Holodeck, um Minuet wiederzusehen. Minuet ist jedoch nicht mehr dieselbe. Er berichtet dem Captain, dass er es mit unterschiedlichsten Variationen probiert hätte, keine war jedoch wie Minuet. Der Captain resümiert, dass manche Beziehungen einfach nicht funktionieren könnten. Anschließend verlässt die Enterprise die Station wieder und nimmt ihren Kurs auf. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Der Titel 11001001 ist, als Binärcode in unser Zahlensystem umgesetzt, die Zahl 201. Als Binärwert steht es für den "RET" (Unconditional Return) Opcode in einer Z80 CPU. Ursprünglich war der Titel "10101001" vorgesehen, was 169 entspricht. Da das Binärsystem naturgemäß keine Interpunkton kennt, kann man auch annehmen, dass es sich bei 11 00 10 01 einfach um die Namen der einzelnen Binäre handelt. Es sind vier von ihnen und jede mögliche paarweise Kombination von null und eins ist abgedeckt. Dies ist wohl auch mit einem Dialoghinweis belegt. Die von Schauspielerinnen gespielten Binärwesen bekamen männliche Stimmen, um sie androgyn wirken zu lassen. Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) spielt in dieser Folge nicht mit. Das Lied, das Riker mit der Band spielt, ist der Jazz-Standard The Nearness of You. Frank-Ottto Schenk, der hier die Selbstzerstörungs-Computerstimme spricht, synchronisierte später bei Star Trek: Voyager Commander Chakotay (Robert Beltran). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) cs:11001001 en:11001001 (episode) es:11001001 fr:11001001 (épisode) ja:盗まれたエンタープライズ（エピソード） nl:11001001